


Warm Me Up

by MagnusTesla



Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, Cuddling, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Blowing hot air on your hands to keep them warm.Snow settles over Fire Country, and for all that Kakashi is a genius, sometimes he needs reminding to take care of himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Shorts, Ficlets & Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391638
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caped-Ace (PsychopompSentinel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopompSentinel/gifts).



> For my sweet friend, Tav. You are an awesome human bean. Thank you for sending in this awesome prompt! ♡

Iruka isn’t sure how long he’s been sat on the sofa, huddled under blankets as he stares out at the snow billowing down outside his window. It’s the middle of winter in Fire Country, and despite what the name suggests, it’s most definitely not warm all year round. Some years it’s just bitterly cold with frost and ice, but occasionally they get snow - inches of it. The childish part inside him enjoys watching his kids faces light up at the joy of seeing the village blanketed in the stuff, running around during break time to make snowmen and have snowball fights. And if sometimes Iruka joins in with them, well, he can just pass it off as supervision.

He’s so lost in the fun memories of the day that he jumps at the sound of wind howling outside and the front door slamming shut. Sounds of shuffling and clothing hitting the wooden floor break the silence, and when Kakashi finally makes his way into the lounge, Iruka can’t help but break out into a smile, his heart fluttering happily the way it does whenever Kakashi comes home from a mission.

“Hey,” Iruka says, his eyes tracing up and down his lover’s body, checking for any obvious injuries. As much as he loves Kakashi, the man has a bad habit of skipping the hospital and coming straight home, even when he’s practically bleeding out. _I couldn’t wait to see you_ , he’d say whilst swaying dangerously or covered head to toe in blood.

“I’m home,” Kakashi replies. He plonks himself next to Iruka on the sofa, shivering and pulls his mask down. The tops of his usually pale cheeks are a rosy pink, flushed from the bitterly cold wind outside, and when he presses his face into Iruka’s neck, Iruka can’t help but jump at the cold contact.

“You’re freezing!”

“Maa, sorry, Ru,” he mumbles, his hot breath fanning against soft skin.

Iruka slides from the sofa onto the floor, pulling Kakashi with him as they settle in front of the fireplace. He presses himself flush against Kakashi’s side, wrapping them up in the warm woollen blankets, enjoying the heat from the open fire.

The logs in the fire crackle, burning brightly and bathing them both in soft light. Iruka can’t help but stare at Kakashi and how his skin seems to glow golden, making him look like some sort of celestial god. Moving into the Hatake Compound during winter perhaps wasn’t the best idea he’d had, especially when it was drafty and in need of repairs. But, during moments like this, Iruka can’tt find it in himself to care. 

“Something on my face?” Kakashi asks, lips twitching upwards in a grin, one of his long canines peeking over the edge of usually hidden lips.

Iruka ducks his head, blushes at being caught gawking so blatantly and takes Kakashi’s hands between his own. “Your hands are freezing! When are you going to listen to sense and wear proper winter gloves? You’re going to get frostbite one of these days, idiot,” he says, pulling off the fingergless gloves, blowing hot air over Kakashi’s ice-cold skin.

Kakashi snorts, amusement dancing in his eyes as he says, “But I’m your idiot, and you love me.”

There’s no stopping the laugh that bubbles up in Iruka’s chest, or the warmth that spreads throughout his body at those words. For all that they’ve been through together, all the ups and downs, Kakashi means the absolute world to him. 

“Yeah, I do,” Iruka whispers, pressing gentle kisses to the knuckles on Kakashi’s hands. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and credit to [BooleanWildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooleanWildcard/pseuds/BooleanWildcard) for being my beta on this fic ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. 
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr.](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
